


Progress:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Exams, General, Good/Great News, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Procedures, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Results/Test Results, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were surprised by the progress that Steve was making with the radiation poisoning, What happened?, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Progress:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were surprised by the progress that Steve was making with the radiation poisoning, What happened?, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Dr. Santiago, Steve's Specialist, was surprised at the last of the test results, after he did Commander Steve McGarrett's exam. He couldn't wait to tell the two men about what they are, He is actually feeling useful, & it was a wonderful feeling in the world, He hopes that the feeling would last, cause he finds that he could do some good with it. The Good Doctor entered the room, & he found the two men waiting anxiously, & they were a little bit nervous on top of it.

 

"Good Morning, I think I have some good news for you all, I just went over the last of your test results with your physician, & he agreed that you are out of the danger range of the poisoning," He gave the two men a moment, when they hugged, & celebrated the latest victory. They composed themselves, & focused on the doctor.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams asked shakily, "So, He would be okay ?", Dr. Santiago said with a smile, "He should be, If he continues to follow protocol, rests up, & takes it easy, He could be living a normal life in no time at all", Steve said with emotional tone, "Oh, Thank you, Thank you, Doctor Santiago", The Three Men shook hands, & the doctor left them, so, he could visit with his other patients, & continuing to do exams, while Steve went to change into his clothes.

 

After Steve pays for the visit, The Blond Loudmouth couldn't help, but be excited about what they just learned, "How about we celebrate ?, Anywhere you want to go or do, Just name it". Steve said with a smile, "I just want to watch the sunset with you, If that's okay ?", "It's more than okay, I want that too", Danny said, as he kissed him, & they got into the car, & headed for their home.

 

The End.


End file.
